Angel With Horns
It´s not an easy life for anyone in Zootopia fighting crime Such hard work is needed to bring justice and hope to this city we call home My men are always ready for action, to take on even the toughest of dangers In my job, I´m proud to have employed some of this city´s finest mammals But in this world, there´s always room for love too for this chief Which I get to experience and share with Gazelle herself I´m now having a private moment with you here on your backstage This is something many of your fans only dream of, I´m sure Another successful concert is behind you, as you now want to hang out with your boyfriend Finally a moment together with nobody to bother me or my beloved For a while, I was your devoted fan too, appreciating your talent and heart Not only devoting yourself to the music, but treating all mammals equally with respect While working as the chief, I had never time to find someone special in my life before Looks like the time has come for it to happen to me We sit together by your window, sharing drinks and looking at the stars You smile at me coyly as we hold hooves When I look into your eyes, I can see why the city sees and respects you as an idol In my life, I´ve never met any horned mammal that beautiful Your scalp hair is so golden and shiny, and your horns have an elegant, regal touch Not to mention your lovely eyes and body most feminine and lithe I love when you have that red performer outfit on stage, for you look gorgeous in it And that singing voice of yours can conquer any mammal´s heart After a couple of dates, we noticed that we have so much in common, both of us You and me both care about the well-being of the city with strong devotion to our careers Just like with Officer Hopps and her fox, our hearts have found our significant other Now this is the kind of relationship I´m willing to take further I sit closer to my sexy gazelle, holding you tight by your feminine waist You blush, calling me your big horned sweetheart Looks like you´ve found that side in me, underneath my stern and tough exterior I´m glad our respectful friendship has evolved into something more Gently, I remove your top and give your back a tender, soft massage You comment on how I have such a strong touch as you close your eyes in pleasure It won´t be long until you´re in your natural state and fall into my arms Whispering sweet words at me while batting your eyelashes The buffalo and the gazelle kiss vigorously in front of the moonlight What a fitting way to end yet another successful concert Even when things are at their toughest, I´ll still have you, my Gazelle You´ll always have a place in my arms whenever you need me To my ear, I hear you whisper “I love you” The feeling is mutual, for my heart belongs to you too Whether you´d be shaking your hips and singing or helping those in need All the respect and prestige your career has gotten is well earned The world may be broken, but by love it can easily become a better place And that´s what I´m trying to do while I have you by my side In this quiet of the night on the backstage, I can only hear the sounds of beating hearts I love you, my angel with horns. Category:Love poetry Category:BogoxGazelle Category:Bogzelle fics Category:Stories from Bogo´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories